Tank AD Girls
by L neils
Summary: The flighty girls from highschool now serious young women fighting in Tank Girl's world where water equals power. There will be shoujoai! sweet innocent girlgirl! now i'm getting to the action part...
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is just a re-written version of my previous story. hopefully there will be better continuity, better skill in general etc etc. This is gonna take me a while, so bear with me. Constructive crit welcome!

I don't own Tank Girl or AD.

_Watashi wa Sakaki-san desu._

_It hasn't rained in nearly ten years; the Earth is drying up. Water is rationed to human settlements from the government and its gigantic stores. Most settlements are for food production, the majority of the food going to those in power. The farmers are often poor. The rest of the settlements are for the army._

_The Alpha Class, the wealthy class, run the world now. Japan was just the beginning for them. Their blue-clad army, warmly referred to as the Merchants, guard the water supplies, and fight those who oppose the Alpha regime. The Rebel Army are fighting for the water to be free. For people to have a real chance at life without paying through the nose for their water. Pay with your land, your food, your children, and your blood. There's nothing left for us to lose._

_Rebels, as we are known, steal water from the Alpha. Commander Kenshin, leader of the Rebel Army, says we must take down Alpha. Once they are destroyed the water will be free again. I know the gap in his logic. And I also know the reason behind it._

The desert stretched away in every direction. Hundreds of kilometres of orange sand, broken only by the Rebel Army Guardhouses. The old farmhouses were evenly spaced all along the edge of the Wasteland, protecting the Main Base hidden in its depths. Each house had its own shed and was able to see another house on either side. Yomi-san stood in the scant shade of her guardhouse shed. Each shed housed three jeeps and four desert quad bikes, with an underground room full of the required jeep and bike supplies.

Two automatic weapons were on Yomi-san's waist and two more strapped to each thigh. A thick helmet covered her long brown hair, these days worn in a thick plait, with special goggles to go over her glasses sitting on the helmet's top. A scarf was loose around her neck. Yomi-san was a captain; she wore a dull black breastplate with upper and lower arm guards. Thigh plates were also for her protection; the dust covered desert boots were covered with lower leg plates, all standard issue for a Rebel Army soldier.

Despite the fact that she was breaking several rules to have her private moment, Yomi-san sighed happily. _Peace and quiet; too bad we don't see much of it._

"Captain Yomi-san! Yomi-san!" Tomo-chan shouted, running out of the house flailing her arms. Her uniform was identical to Yomi-san's, only red; Tomo-chan was a Second Lieutenant.

_Irony. Crap._ Yomi-san rolled her eyes. "Yes, Second Lieutenant?"

"It's, Major Sakaki-san, and, Second Lieutenant, Chiyo-chan," Tomo-chan panted, bending over to put her hands on her knees.

"What about them, Lieutenant?" Yomi-san said crisply.

"They haven't, come back from patrol yet, captain," Tomo-chan wheezed, getting her breath back slowly.

"How long have they been gone?"

"Three hours captain." Tomo-chan stood straight, still breathing heavily.

"Shit, that's an hour too long. Why did you run all the way out here? You could have used one of the jeep radios to tell me." Yomi-san placed her hands on her hips. Tomo-chan sagged, a sweat drop appearing on her head.

"Never mind. Where are all the others?"

"Uh, Lieutenants Chihiro-chan and Kagura-san are resupplying at Main Base, due for return in two hours. Second Lieutenant Kaorin-san and Lieutenant Kasuga-san are inside, itching to get out on patrol. They were confined until today due to the unfortunate incident involving the oil can and torch, remember?"

"Yes, I remember," Yomi-san replied dryly. "Get on the jeep radio _now_ and get the Lieutenants back from Main Base immediately. I don't want just two left inside for long." Tomo-chan bowed quickly and went inside the shed.

Yomi-san heard the crackle of the radio. Setting her jaw, Yomi-san pulled down her goggles and tightened her helmet strap before striding into the shed. She leapt into the jeep Tomo-chan sat in, modified like all the others with a shell over their heads and weapons and food strapped to the insides.

Yomi-san turned the key in the ignition and threw the jeep into gear. "We're beginning the search." Yomi-san said as she reversed and pulled her scarf up over her nose and mouth simultaneously.

Tomo-chan didn't pull her scarf up quick enough before sand flew into her face; she wailed as Yomi-san sped off along the sand.

Wincing as she regained consciousness, Major Sakaki-san recognised the gritty feeling of sand on her face. Gently she closed both hands and grabbed sand. "Ungh," Sakaki-san mumbled. Remembering her duty she sat up and opened her eyes. Slowly the major did an internal check; nothing hurt bad enough to be broken. She quickly looked over her black armour. A red dragon was painted on her left upper arm guard, the Major insignia. A few metres away lay her jeep, rolled onto its side. Looking at the ground between her and the jeep Sakaki-san saw sand had sprayed away where something heavy had slid quickly across it. Raising one eyebrow at the sand, she sighed. "That would have been me. Next time, I wear my seatbelt."

Looking over at the jeep Sakaki-san couldn't see the passenger side; she craned her neck to see. "Second Lieutenant Chiyo-chan? Can you hear me?" Sakaki-san called. The silence of the desert met her ears. Carefully the major got to her feet, no easy task as she had grown again since high school and was six foot three. Walking around the side of the jeep the passenger seat was empty. "Chiyo-chan?" Sakaki-san shouted, abandoning all forms of military address. "Chiyo-chan! Where are you!" the major looked around the flat desert, with nothing to be seen in any direction. Looking at the ground there were no tracks; the wind was strong. She began to panic.

Straining her ears, Sakaki-san listened hard. The wind stirred the loose sand grains and her fringe. Her braid was becoming frayed, and the wind played with her hair as it moved. Sakaki-san ignored it. Softly, on the very edge of her senses, she heard something. Holding her breath, she heard it again; a cough.

"Chiyo-chan! Chiyo-chan!" Sakaki-san called, turning wildly.

"Major!" the younger woman called hoarsely. Sakaki-san walked toward the voice, her heart in her throat. Suddenly the dune dropped away vertically; Sakaki-san slid awkwardly down its side, holding her breath.

When she'd stopped sliding, Sakaki-san saw Chiyo-chan's slumped tiny form a few yards away. With a low cry Sakaki-san crawled to her comrade, using all her will power to keep tears from her eyes. Roughly she embraced Chiyo-chan, their armour clashing. Chiyo-chan bore a black dragon on her red armour; she was one step away from becoming a captain at the age of twenty-three. Chiyo-chan giggled as she returned the fierce hug.

"Hello Major Sakaki-san!" she said cheerfully. Sakaki-san sat back and gripped Chiyo-chan's small shoulders.

"What happened?" Sakaki-san asked, still smiling gently. Chiyo-chan's fringe had fallen in her eyes; Sakaki-san's gloved hand pushed it away gently. Chiyo-chan's reddish brown hair fell in two low ponytails on her shoulders now she was a soldier.

"Our jeep rolled, and I couldn't wake you up. I wanted to see how far away we were from the guardhouse, but I didn't see the dune and I slid down like you did just now," Chiyo-chan's eyes grew huge and filled with tears. "I'm so sorry, I never should have left you, Major!" her lower lip wobbled threateningly.

"No, worry about it later, ok, Chiyo-chan? For now, let's get you back to the jeep." Sakaki-san smiled, and helped the younger woman, tiny by comparison, to her feet. A long crack on Chiyo-chan's breastplate stretched from shoulder to opposite hip. She sighed as she saw it.

"Looks like I'll need another one," Chiyo-chan's shoulders sagged, and sagged further as she saw the massive dune.

"Come on, I'll piggyback you," Sakaki-san offered. Chiyo-chan giggled. The larger woman easily hoisted Chiyo-chan onto her back. Chiyo-chan's body weight and the weight of her armour barely affected the strong and athletic major.

A few yards away from where Sakaki-san had fallen, the dune began to level out. From there she started the still difficult walk. Her legs pumping quickly, she quickly reached the top and gently lowered Chiyo-chan. The captain-to-be was laughing.

"It's been ages since you gave me a piggy-back ride, Sakaki-san!" Chiyo-chan grinned and tilted her head to the side, eyes closed. Sakaki-san blushed. _Only you can get away with that,_ she thought to herself, walking to the jeep's radio. She turned the receiver on; no signal. Sakaki-san tried again and again, and each time nothing happened. Frowning, she walked around and around the jeep, looking for the reason why it had rolled so suddenly. The now flat sand revealed nothing. Strong winds had blown away any sort of evidence.

"Shit," Sakaki-san sighed. "Right, Second Lieutenant. We unload this jeep, get the compass, and head back to the house."

"Hai!" Chiyo-chan nodded, her small face determined. Together the old friends removed the shell covering the jeep and loaded it with the weapons, food and water usually strapped to the inside of the vehicle. Taking a sip from a drink bottle, Sakaki-san wiped the top and handed it to Chiyo-chan. As Chiyo-chan drank, Sakaki-san lashed ropes across the supplies in the shell to keep them secure, and held the two ends of the rope. Handing one to Chiyo-chan, the two women began the long trek back to their guardhouse.

After they'd walked barely a hundred yards, their jeep exploded.


	2. Protecting

I don't own Tank Girl or AD.

Yomi-san and Tomo-chan paled as they heard the explosion. Yomi-san accelerated dangerously, spying the orange glow over the nearest dune. They flew over the top, the captain cursing into her face scarf. Up ahead was a smouldering heap, previously a jeep. Not far away were the collapsed forms of Chiyo-chan and Sakaki-san. Yomi-san braked as suddenly as she dared and leaped from the vehicle, long legs carrying her to major quickly. Tomo-chan attempted to imitate the captain, but with considerably less eloquence, and rushed to Chiyo-chan's side.

"Lieutenant Chiyo-chan! Chiyo-chan, can you hear me?" Tomo-chan shouted, testing for a pulse. Finding it, she sighed with relief; it was as strong as ever. Gently Tomo-chan rolled the younger woman onto her side, remembering her first aid training. "How's the major?" Tomo-chan asked Yomi-san.

"Give me a hand rolling her over, ok?" Yomi-san asked, already crossing the tall woman's ankles. Tomo-chan was shocked as Yomi-san addressed her as a friend for the first time in years. She sat, dumbfounded, before Yomi-san looked up.

"Come on Tomo-chan, get it in gear," Yomi-san said, faintly annoyed.

"Hai!" Tomo-chan tucked Sakaki-san's arm into her neck and together the two women rolled Sakaki-san onto her side.

"Get on the radio, make sure that Chihiro-chan and Kagura-san have unloaded at the house, and then get another squad from Main Base out here to investigate. I don't want our squad so split up. Make sure to tell them our location, Tomo-chan. Be quick about it, I want to be out of here soon."

"Yes, captain," Tomo-chan went back to their jeep and did as she was instructed.

"Major Sakaki-san! Major, can you hear me? Major Sakaki-san!" Yomi-san shouted.

"She couldn't hear me before," Chiyo-chan said, voice slurred. She sat up slowly, rubbing her ears. "Our jeep rolled, and I couldn't wake her, so I-"

"Stayed with me until I came around," Sakaki-san mumbled in a monotone. Yomi-san helped the woman to sit up.

"Are you alright, major?" Yomi-san asked. Chiyo-chan watched Sakaki-san with huge, wide eyes.

"Thankyou, yes. I want a squad out here to tell me why my jeep blew up." Sakaki-san said, putting on her 'major' voice.

"I have taken the initiative and already radioed Main Base for an investigative team." Yomi-san smiled.

"Good thinking, captain. I'll be recommending you for promotion soon." Sakaki-san smiled as Yomi-san glowed. "Right," she began seriously. "We'll load up your jeep with what we salvaged, and get the hell out of here as fast as we can." Sakaki-san got to her feet, and the four women began unloading the shell of supplies and filling the jeep. It was only a few brief minutes before the shell was empty. Quickly the warriors strapped themselves into the jeep and pulled up scarves and goggles as Yomi-san sped across the dunes.

The house was a collapsing farm house with flaking white paint, revealing weathered brown boards beneath. A low tin roof, coming from a peaked top, smothered the veranda surrounding the house. Darkened windows peeped out from underneath. The shed behind the house was completely dilapidated, made entirely of rusting corrugated iron. Yomi-san pulled into the shed which housed another two jeeps. A trap door in the middle was heavily padlocked, and led to the store of petrol and other mechanic supplies. The four young women climbed out of the jeep, Sakaki-san almost falling.

"Major Sakaki-san! Are you alright?" Chiyo-chan exclaimed, rushing to the Major's side. Sakaki-san blushed, and nodded. She smiled slightly, just as she had in high school, whenever she saw a cute cat. Chiyo-chan grinned hugely at seeing her old friend so human.

The warriors walked into the house, their every senses alert to the desert around them. Entering the gloomy house, it was completely bare of any furnishings. The huge room had a door in the middle of the floor. Yomi-san stamped heavily on the door three times before scuffing her foot against it twice. She stepped onto solid floor as the door was unbolted and opened by an unhappy Kagura-san. Opening her mouth to speak, Yomi-san held up her hand.

"No disrespect to senior officers, thankyou Second Lieutenant!" She declared as she walked down into the real house.

Downstairs was room at least as large as the house, with four bunk beds along one wall. Underneath the stairs was a huge collection of very human things; broken toys, trophies, a cracked computer monitor, clothes, and boxes labelled 'misc'. A TV was pushed to the front of the pile, and a couch and mattress lay in front of it. Behind the couch in the middle of the room was a large table, and opposite the bunk beds was a tiny kitchen area with stovetop and fridge. Along the wall of the kitchen hung armour when not in use, and weapons underneath those hooks. At the other end of the room from the stairs was a series of shower cubicles - water wasn't used, but a special kind of harmless gas used to remove grime and odour. The pit toilets were underground next to the mechanic storeroom, away from the living area.

"Yomi-san, what the hell?" Kagura-san demanded. Sakaki-san sat wearily on her own bed, a tell-tale plushie hidden underneath her pillow. Chiyo-chan bounded over to help the major out of the tough armour.

Again Yomi-san held up a hand to Kagura-san. "The major and second lieutenant were hurt. I had to order your return for your own safety, Kagura-san. It is dangerous for us all if we are split into more than three."

Kagura-san sagged and sat with the other women in front of the TV. All that was ever broadcast was news updates from an untraceable figure by the name of 'Sake'. No one was ever quite sure who's side Sake was on.

"Chihiro-chan, please radio Main Base to confirm an investigative team has been sent to where my jeep blew up." Sakaki-san asked wearily. Chihiro-chan nodded and went to the radio, buried amongst old toys.

Chiyo-chan released the last strap of Sakaki-san's torso armour, catching both in her now strong grip. "Ta-da!" she proclaimed. Sakaki-san sagged happily, her sweat-soaked tee sticking to her giantess form. Blushing as Chiyo-chan unlaced the arm guards, Sakaki-san looked at her boots. After a brief moment Chiyo-chan placed the guards carefully on the floor and lifted Sakaki-san's feet onto the bed, unlacing her boots gently. "Someone please get me a bright light, a torch maybe?" Chiyo-chan asked. Kaorin-san nodded, and walked over to the pile of human junk. Chiyo-chan felt odd; _it's only fair of Kaorin-san to help out. It has nothing to do with her and Sakaki-san, not anymore._

Sakaki-san raised herself up on her elbows, watching Chiyo-chan closely. "Is everything alright?" she asked, her low voice quiet.

Chiyo-chan nodded cheerfully. "Hai!" she smiled her cutest ever smile as she pulled off Sakaki-san's huge boots. Sakaki-san smiled and blushed once more as she lay back down. Gently Chiyo-chan peeled off sweaty socks as Kaorin-san returned with a torch.

"Here," she offered quietly, smiling.

"Thankyou Kaorin-san," Chiyo-chan smiled before turning her attention back to Sakaki-san. Peeling back Sakaki-san's left eyelid, Chiyo-chan turned on the torch, and chuckled as Sakaki-san flinched.

"Ow," she murmured.

"Sorry!" Chiyo-chan grinned as she examined Sakaki-san's left eye, then her right. Satisfied, she turned off the torch and proceeded to gently rub Sakaki-san's stomach. "Does this hurt you at all?" Chiyo-chan asked, her face deadly serious. Sakaki-san lay there, suspended, before responding.

"No, not at all, Doctor Mihama." Sakaki-san said seriously. Chiyo-chan giggled.

"I don't think you were seriously hurt. Tell me if anything starts to hurt suddenly, or if you have a headache and it won't go away. Alright?" Chiyo-chan gently demanded. Sakaki-san smiled. "I'll look after you!" Chiyo-chan declared happily with her hands on her knees, looking for all the world like a ten year old again, despite being in her twenties.

Sakaki-san smiled wearily. _I'll look after _you,_ Chiyo-chan._


	3. Someone's After Me

I do not own any aspect of AD, likewise for Tank Girl.

"Patrol," Sakaki-san announced, her voice loud enough to cover the noise from the television. Her whole body was pulsing, one gigantic bruise, but Sakaki-san knew her duty. "Kaorin-san, Ayumu-san, rotating guard around the house. Chiyo-chan, please be sure our cameras are operating." Kaorin-san and Ayumu-san nodded, equipped weapons and armour, and left.

"Hai," Chiyo-chan nodded, determined, and positively strode over to the pile of human things. Moving aside a framed portrait of a long-gone J-Pop artist, four glittering computer screens were revealed. Each showed a location outside the house. "They're working, Sakaki-san."

"Thankyou Chiyo-chan." Sakaki-san closed her eyes, putting her arm across her face, her mouth curved down in thought. "Do we have a second squad on way?"

"Trouble isn't expected from the Merchants, Sakaki-san," Kagura-san argued. "Why get a second squad?"

"There was no cause for the accident Kagura-san," Chiyo-chan said, frowning a little and sitting on the edge of Sakaki-san's bed. "And whether trouble is expected or not, i doubt the Merchants will wait until we're ready for them. Please get on the radio to the other stations and guard houses; see if anything has happened to them in the last week."

"And that's why you'll make captain soon," Sakaki-san said softly, eyes shining with pride. Chiyo-chan sat on Sakaki-san's bed as the other women went about their business. She blushed, and tears welled in her eyes.

"Sakaki-san, why did you lie today?" Chiyo-chan whispered.

"Because I won't have you demoted simply because you forgot yourself in that situation. You know full well that you leaving me there alone meant I could have been attacked, buried by sand, killed. Your own guilt will punish you fair better than I could." Sakaki-san sighed. _It will punish you far more than I want._ "I don't like being a commanding officer all the time." she whispered. "Lieutenant Chiyo-chan, your actions were irresponsible and could have killed your commanding officer. As punishment, you will remove every grain of sand from everyone's armour and uniform, fix the quad bikes, and no patrol until all that is done, understood?" Sakaki-san blinked away tears as Chiyo-chan kept her gaze locked on the floor. "I'm sorry," Sakaki-san whispered, a tear escaping. She placed her hand on top of Chiyo-chan's.

"Hai," Chiyo-chan nodded, determined. "I'll start on the uniforms right away, Major!"

"Chiyo-chan, you know squad rules," Sakaki-san said, hurt. "No military address in here."

"I'm sorry," Chiyo-chan said softly. "I know I deserve the punishment, Sakaki-san. I'll get started." Chiyo-chan stood and collected all of Sakaki-san's armour and began to clean it with an old toothbrush. It almost broke Sakaki-san to see Chiyo-chan so small and alone.

The next morning was only known to be so by the alarm going off. A resounding beeping sound filled the underground room. Tomo-chan lurched over to the television and thumped the wall behind it - the beeping stopped. She flopped on the couch and turned on the TV. After a moment or two, she groaned and went to wake up Sakaki-san.

"Sakaki-san," Tomo-chan said in her best morning monotone. "Sakaki-san, please wake up. Sakaki-san." Tomo-chan poked the major, who sat up instantly, a gun raised. Tomo-chan yelled and covered her face. Sakaki-san lowered the weapon, embarrassed.

"Sorry, Tomo-chan," Sakaki-san muttered. She stretched, and gently woke up the other women. Chihiro-san and Kaorin-san were doing their shift of above ground guard. Chiyo-chan was the last along the row of bunks. Sakaki-san woke her gently, and blushed when Chiyo-chan gave her cutest yawn of the day. She rubbed her eyes and stretched; Sakaki-san went red.

"Morning, Sakaki-san," Chiyo-chan said happily. "I'll get started right away on the punishment you gave me!" Chiyo-chan sat up in her bed, smiling and humming to herself. "I'm not mad with you, Sakaki-san," Chiyo-chan looked at Sakaki-san directly, her face serious. "I'm mad with myself for making such a dumb decision and if I hadn't fallen down that dune you could have been killed. I just feel very, very stupid."

Sakaki-san smiled, relieved. "At least you know for next time," Sakaki-san said softly. Chiyo-chan giggled.

"Hai!" she nodded, and began her chores for the day.

Gradually the other women climbed out of bed and stumbled over to the fridge and lone cupboard beside it. "How long til I get R and R at Main Base?" Tomo-chan whined. "I want real food!" lifting out a packet of extremely dried fruit, Tomo-chan wailed.

"Tomo-chan, you and Kagura-san have guard next, so eat up and suit up." Yomi-san ordered from the couch. On her lap was an open packet of crackers and a tiny container of vegemite.

"How can you eat that stuff?" Kagura-san asked, her face a grimace, sitting beside Yomi-san with dry cereal in her hands.

"You get used to it," Yomi-san shrugged, glass-covered eyes intent on the latest news from Sake. "Makes the crackers slightly less cardboard-like."

"Plus the fewer calories, the better, right?" Tomo-chan poked her tongue out at Yomi-san, who ignored her.

"Yomi-san, suit up." Sakaki-san ordered. Yomi-san pulled a face but did as she was told. "Routine inspection of the jeeps. Chiyo-chan, you're in command until we return. Let's go." Sakaki-san pulled on her armour and fastened it with ease. She collected a weapon's belt and waited by the bottom of the stairs for Yomi-san. The two women went above ground and into the vehicle shed. Sakaki-san rounded on Yomi-san, her expression verging on angry.

"Routine inspection, Major?" Yomi-san asked, her face pained.

"We don't have time for this, Captain," Sakaki-san said, her voice low. "I do not need you fainting away in the middle of a fight because you haven't been eating right. There is nothing wrong with your body - you're full of muscle and strength, just like the rest of us. If you don't eat properly, I will personally ship you to Main Base, demote you, and have someone force-feed you each day until you get it. Understood?" Sakaki-san sagged, that many words having drained her scant energy. "You're a good warrior, and a good captain. We certainly need you here, but not if you can't look after yourself." Sakaki-san placed a hand on Yomi-san's shoulder. "As your commanding officer, and your friend, Yomi-san," Sakaki-san sighed and went to the entrance of the shed. "Let's go." Sakaki-san was two steps outside of the shed before a gun shot was fired. Sakaki-san dived into the shed.

"What the hell?" Yomi-san demanded, two guns whipping into her hands as Sakaki-san rolled and rose, also holding guns.

"I'm starting to think someone's after me, Captain," Sakaki-san muttered. "Use a jeep radio to get to the others below ground. Have them check the cameras, and get Lieutenants Ayumu-san and Chihiro-san in defensive positions. I do not want them shot at." Sakaki-san looked around the edge of the shed and another shot was fired. "They're to the north of us. Get the house from that direction to be on alert, just in case, will you?"

"Hai, Major!" Yomi-san immediately began talking into the nearest jeep's radio. Sakaki-san smiled grimly, whirled around the edge of the doorframe and fired two shots from each gun into the distance. She jumped into the jeep Yomi-san was already in, pulling up goggles and scarf. Yomi-san pulled down goggles and finished the transmission. Pulling up the scarf, she took hold of the machine gun handles Chiyo-chan modified to be inside the jeep leaving the gun on the bonnet and slightly to the left.

Sakaki-san threw the jeep into gear and sped out to where the shots had come from and saw a high-powered SUV heading off across the dunes.

"Shoot at it! Blow it up! Those damn Merchants won't get away!" Sakaki-san shouted. Yomi-san nodded, grinning under her scarf. She fired at the SUV, hitting it several times. A dark-cloaked figured appeared out of the sun roof, turned and began shooting at them; Sakaki-san swerved to avoid the shots, but Yomi-san stayed on target hitting the figure several times. It fell back into the SUV, very dead.

"Hit it with flares; it'll confuse the hell out of the driver!" Sakaki-san bellowed rather uncharacteristically. Yomi-san reached into the backseat and unhooked a four-shot flare gun. The things were not renowned for their accuracy, but Yomi-san was one of the best shots in all the Rebel squads.

The first flare hit the dune in front of the SUV; it swerved horribly. The second flare hit beside the driver's side, flowering among the sand. Again the car swerved. Yomi-san's third shot landed right on the bonnet; the SUV turned too sharply and rolled. Sakaki-san sped up and ground to a screeching halt scant metres away from the upturned vehicle. The women climbed out, pulled down face scarves, and pulled the driver from the vehicle. He was dazed, but alive.

"Typical Merchant dirt," Yomi-san muttered, checking the man for weapons. He wore a blue tunic and pants tucked into shining black boots. "You can't even dress like a warrior for war, can you?" Yomi-san spat on the man.

"Filthy Rebels have to get women to do their fighting do they?" the man slurred.

"Right, and who is taking whom prisoner?" Yomi-san punched the man's face.

"Enough, captain. Bind him, gag him, and cover his eyes." Sakaki-san ordered, getting thick ropes and a spare scarf from the jeep. Yomi-san put enough rope around his hands and feet to hold a ship together, but the major said nothing. When his limbs were sufficiently bound, Sakaki-san covered his entire face with the opened scarf. Taking a critical look at the struggling man, she dealt him a powerful punch to the side of his head. He fell down like a stone. Looking slyly at Yomi-san, Sakaki-san held a finger to her lips.

"He hit his head when he crashed." Yomi-san nodded sagely. Without a word the women righted the SUV, hitched it to their jeep, loaded their prisoner in the back of the jeep and went back to the house.

With the prisoner heavily guarded inside the house, Sakaki-san and Chiyo-chan stood beside the shed looking over the SUV.

"I'm not asking you to save it. Just try to salvage something, and then we can sell or trade it for better food, more R and R, or something." Sakaki-san said. Chiyo-chan grinned.

"I'll do my best, Major Sakaki-san!"

"Thanks," Sakaki-san smiled, and placed her hand on top of Chiyo-chan's head, just as she had when they were in high school. Chiyo-chan giggled as Sakaki-san blushed.

"Major!" Kaorin-san's voice crackled over the jeep's radio. Both women jumped, startled out of the moment. Sakaki-san cleared her throat awkwardly and lifted the radio mic. Chiyo-chan frowned. _She couldn't have known. She couldn't have._

"Yes?"

"When do you expect the prisoner to be picked up?"

"In perhaps an hour. Is that all?" Sakaki-san asked, puzzled.

"Yes, thankyou Major."

Sakaki-san sighed and replaced the radio mic. Twisting her back, she turned to see Chiyo-chan's unsure expression. "Yes, things are a little odd between Kaorin-san and I. I would have preferred it if she'd been stationed somewhere else, but I can no more refuse orders from Main Base than you can."

Chiyo-chan nodded. The love affair between the major and Kaorin-san had broken off shortly after Kaorin-san had completed her training. Neither of them spoke about their time together. "I know. Major Sakaki-san, why were they shooting at you?"

Sakaki-san turned away and shrugged. "I don't quite know," she said softly. Again the radio crackled.

"Major Sakaki-san, are you there?" a man's voice asked. Sakaki-san frowned, and picked up the radio mic.

"I'm here, commander," Sakaki-san said. Chiyo-chan's face was one of awe. On the radio was the man nicknamed Kenshin, Commander of all Rebel forces.

"House Twelve, the house to the east of you? They were wiped out this morning." the man announced coolly. Chiyo-chan gasped, her eyes frighteningly huge. "An attack was carried out on House Ten, to your west, but they turned the attackers away. They had an extra squad. Major Sakaki-san, you will return to Main Base with the transport this afternoon along with your prisoner. I will speak with you then."

"Hai, Commander Kenshin." Sakaki-san replaced the radio mic again. Chiyo-chan looked at her with large, teary eyes.

"Why are you leaving?" Chiyo-chan asked , her voice high-pitched in panic.

Sakaki-san rested her hands on Chiyo-chan's lower shoulders. "I'm putting you all in danger. It's safer for everyone if I'm at Main Base."

An hour later the transport arrived - a cluster of jeeps roared over the horizon. Sakaki-san awaited the knock on the door, sitting on her now bare bunk with a rucksack beside her. Chiyo-chan sat beside her, clutching something in her small hand. Eventually she placed it on Sakaki-san's lap; it was one of Chiyo-chan's many miniature plushies of a sleeping kitten, and she knew it was Sakaki-san's favourite. Sakaki-san blushed, and placed it under a shirt in her rucksack. They both knew it would not do to have a major as fiercely known as Sakaki-san to own kitten plushies.

The knock at the door came; Yomi-san opened it, her face sombre. Down came two heavily armed burly men, followed by a third. The men bowed to the major before the first two hefted the prisoner roughly and took him above ground. The third approached Sakaki-san.

"Let's make this fast, major." he said briskly before walking out again. Sakaki-san got to her feet and lifted her bag. Chiyo-chan stood and looked up at Sakaki-san with tear-filled eyes.

"He'll protect you, Sakaki-san," Chiyo-chan whispered, indicating the mini plushie.

Sakaki-san placed her hand on Chiyo-chan's head for the second time that day, blushed, and followed the men upstairs and away.


	4. Prisoners

I don't own Tank Girl or AD.

Chiyo-chan sat on the edge of her bed, feeling more than slightly lost. The other women bustled around her, but everything was simply background noise.

"Our new squad leader? Major Minamo-san!" Kagura-san exclaimed.

"Wow, really?" someone whispered, amazed. Chiyo-chan heard it all dimly. Sakaki-san hadn't even been gone for half an hour and already a new squad leader was assigned. Chiyo-chan couldn't take it all in.

Getting to her feet, Chiyo-chan pulled on her desert boots and laced them up tightly. Quickly she strapped on her armour, grabbed a belt of weapons and went up the stairs.

"Chiyo-chan, where do you think you're going?" Yomi-san demanded.

"To fix the quad-bike, Yomi-san," Chiyo-chan explained quickly, walking up the stairs. She didn't care that her entire military career was about to be destroyed.

"Chihiro-san, guard her." Yomi-san commanded instantly.

"No thankyou, Yomi-san. I'll be inside the shed behind the jeeps. No one will see me." Chiyo-chan opened the door and went into the house.

"Chihiro-san, suit up and guard." Yomi-san said again. Chihiro-san did as she was told.

By the time Chihiro-chan was in the shed, a quad-bike was gone, and Chiyo-chan was nowhere to be seen.

Over the roar of the quad-bike Chiyo-chan heard gunfire up ahead. Her heart leapt into her throat - she pushed the bike into its highest gear and tensed. Suddenly the dunes dipped down and a war zone appeared. To Chiyo-chan's left was a semi-circle of Rebel jeeps, all overturned, and a huddle of soldiers around one figure, the others strung along the jeeps to return fire. _Sakaki-san, I'll bet,_ Chiyo-chan thought grimly. To her right were Merchant SUVs, also overturned. Alternately the two were shooting at each other. The Merchants outnumbered the Rebels, and had more powerful weapons.

Chiyo-chan took this all in in a glance. Turning to the right she pulled an AK47 from her weapons belt and opened fire on the Merchants huddled behind their cars. Gunning down four in the first sweep and another three in the second, the Merchants finally began firing back. One shot grazed Chiyo-chan's thigh - she shot the man who'd fired at her, before turning sharply and screeching to a halt behind the Rebel jeeps.

She ran crouched over to the huddle of soldiers, and sure enough Sakaki-san was in the middle, her face tight. When she saw Chiyo-chan her eyes lit up briefly.

"How many are there, Lieutenant?" Sakaki-san asked, all-business. Chiyo-chan struggled to remember the blurs of blue and blood across the small divide.

"At least ten more than us," Chiyo-chan said. "I'm sorry I can't be more definite than that. Where are the reinforcements from Main Base?"

"They blocked our radio signal," Sakaki-san declared. "There's no help coming."

"Right." Chiyo-chan paused to think for only a moment. "I'll get on the bike and someone can sit behind me. We'll drive behind them and reduce the numbers."

"No, it's too dangerous," Sakaki-san noticed Chiyo-chan favouring one leg and saw the torn trousers and blood oozing. "You're wounded!" Her eyes filled with panic. Chiyo-chan wore only the breastplate and arm guards.

"Tis just a scratch, milady," Chiyo-chan said merrily. "So, who's on the back of the bike?" she asked, looking around the men.

"Lieutenant, I order you not to go!" Sakaki-san snapped before hanging her head. "I cannot let one of my officers put themselves in so much danger!" Sakaki-san declared.

"It's that or all of us being shot like ducks in a barrel, major," Chiyo-chan argued. Sakaki-san opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. _All these men, or Chiyo-chan?_

A bottle trailing purple clouds was hurled over the jeeps. A soldier pushed Sakaki-san to Chiyo-chan. "Get the commander out of here!" he whispered to Chiyo-chan before he spluttered and fell to the ground.

Chiyo-chan didn't even think about what the man had said. Pulling her scarf up over her nose and mouth, she grabbed Sakaki-san's arm and pulled her to the quad-bike. Chiyo-chan started the engine and sped away across the dunes. After less than a minute their tyres were shot out.

Chiyo-chan stopped the bike and gave Sakaki-san a weapon. The two women turned and began gunning down the Merchants as they ran toward them. Sakaki-san gripped Chiyo-chan's spare hand tightly. Several of the enemy soldiers hurled bottles at the women. The bottles smashed on the ground, purple clouds blooming and swallowing the women. They collapsed onto the sand.

Awakening to the strange sensation of being carried, Chiyo-chan sighed. Her lungs felt heavy and her neck was cramped. Through half-opened eyes stinging from the gas, Chiyo-chan saw nothing but grey. Grey walls and floor, with blue-dressed Merchants surrounding her. The only sound was the rhythmic marching of the military boots on the stone floor.

"Sakaki-san?" Chiyo-chan murmured. She couldn't see the tall woman.

"Right here, Chiyo-chan," Sakaki-san replied softly. "Always right here." Chiyo-chan looked up into Sakaki-san's gentle face. "We're in a Merchant prison."

The Merchant leader called for them to halt, and Chiyo-chan heard a door slide open. Roughly the two were pushed inside and the door was closed and bolted behind them.


	5. Strangely Whisked Away

I don't own Tank Girl or Azumanga Daioh.

Chiyo-chan slept soundly on the hard bunk. Sakaki-san leaned against it, her gaze shifting helplessly from the ceiling to the floor. For the first time since the war had begun, Sakaki-san was at a loss.

_Looking around, Chiyo-chan sighed. The very last costume party before the war really started. The Mihama family was very wealthy; until Chiyo-chan knew the full situation about the water, she felt no need to stay away from her well-off lifestyle, despite her disapproval of it. Besides, if she left she would never become a doctor; the training was far too expensive for the lower classes. There were no soldiers present; only 'military officials'. There were rebel sympathisers scattered amongst the predominantly Alpha crowd._

_Chiyo-chan wore a long silk gown of pale blue. It rustled pleasantly when she moved. Already several men had asked for a dance with the lovely teenager, and again Chiyo-chan sighed. They were all rich Alpha pretty-boys. _

"_Excuse me, Ms Mihama," someone greeted softly. Turning, Chiyo-chan faced the speaker. He was tall, over six feet in height, with soft dark eyes. Dark hair was gently encouraged back from his pale face, and fell in a long ponytail down his back. He wore a loose silk black shirt with sleeves cuffed at the wrists, and long straight black trousers. Dressed very fashionably except for his hard-wearing black boots, Chiyo-chan smiled._

"_Yes, sir?" Chiyo-chan replied, her voice soft, putting in place her cutest smile. For once her red hair wasn't in pigtails; it was delicately curled and pulled away from her small face before bobbing at her shoulders._

"_May I dance with you?" he asked, holding out a slender hand. He didn't smile._

"_Of course," Chiyo-chan extended her hand and the two glided onto the floor filled with swirling couples clad in western-style luxury._

_Gracefully Chiyo-chan and the stranger danced to the first song, Chiyo-chan looking into his eyes every so often and finding an unexpected depth behind them. He never took his eyes from her._

"_What brings you to such a gathering, sir?" Chiyo-chan asked. He smiled for the first time, his eyes lighting up._

"_Rebels aren't much in the mood for parties right now. I felt like a dance with a beautiful girl." The man shrugged, his shirt pulling tight across his large frame._

"_You _are _a rebel, then" Chiyo-chan declared. "I thought so."_

"_What gave me away?" the man asked, chuckling softly._

"_Your shoes," Chiyo-chan admitted. "No self-respecting Alpha Class member would be caught dead in a pair like that."_

"_Very true! Ah, I should have thought of that," the man shook his head. "Oh well, nothing for it. Why are you here, Ms Mihama? I know that you lose faith in your world of opulence more and more each day."_

_Chiyo-chan was taken aback by the man's directness. "I, I don't know," she stumbled, blushing._

"_I apologise, Ms Mihama." The man paused as the song ended. "Would you care to take a turn about the grounds? The blossoms are quite lovely in the lamplight."_

_Chiyo-chan placed a hand on his extended arm. "Why, yes, sir."_

_Together the two walked into the cooler air outside, and Chiyo-chan breathed in deeply. Looking at the range of exotic flowers she smiled. "I can't understand where the water comes from to douse these beautiful things," Chiyo-chan mused as the stranger slid his hand into Chiyo-chan's own. She smiled as she continued, "especially when there has been no rain for months at a time."_

"_Many things will become clear, dear Ms Mihama," the stranger said softly, looking to the cold sky._

"_You know something," Chiyo-chan stated, looking up at him._

"_Perhaps," the man gave a half-smile. Suddenly he turned to face Chiyo-chan and held her face between two long hands. His eyes were wide. "Please, Ms Mihama, you must leave this party. You must. Do no ask questions; take my car and go."_

_Chiyo-chan frowned. "Don't ask questions? What kind of stupid command is that to give a stranger!" Chiyo-chan exclaimed, irate._

"_It is important! I couldn't tell you anything anyway, even if I wanted to." The stranger looked at her, pleading with his beautiful deep eyes._

"_My parents; I want them to get away too." Chiyo-chan said after a second's thought. "I want my parents to live through this - whatever attack you have planned."_

_The stranger nodded. "It has been taken care of. Your mother felt ill; a drop of slight, very slight poison." Chiyo-chan became panicked. "Very slight!" the man emphasised. "Your father took her to a rebel hospital on the edge of Tokyo. He doesn't know it's under rebel control; my driver assured him it's the best hospital in the city. They know the antidote; your mother will be fine. And alive."_

_Chiyo-chan's eyes became misty. "You've thought of everything." she smiled._

"_I'll protect you," the man smiled. "I'll save you. I always have; I see no reason to stop now." Gently he kissed Chiyo-chan, his soft mouth meeting hers perfectly._

_Suddenly there was shouting and screams from inside; Chiyo-chan looked back in alarm. The man grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the house._

"_Chiyo-chan, come on!" he said as she lingered. "We need to leave now!"_

_After a moment Chiyo-chan followed the man, lifting her skirts with her free hand as he clutched her other. A car was parked at the edge of the garden where it faced the road. Tanks, jeeps and armed men and women swarmed the place, all running inside to the party._

"_Get in!" the stranger said as he leapt into the front driver's seat. Chiyo-chan hauled open the door and closed it quickly, her skirts catching in the seal. She didn't bother to fix it as the man threw the car into gear and sped away from the party. The sound of gunshots followed them as they fled._

"_I'll take you to your parents. From there, my assistant will get you to a safe-house I have organised and you must stay there for at least a month. Afterwards, you cannot be 'Mihama' any longer. It isn't safe. You will be Takana, and flee to America." The man kept his eyes on the road as Merchant security cars flew past._

"_America?" Chiyo-chan whispered._

"_Tokyo is only the beginning for the rebel movement. No where in Japan is safe for Alpha class. I'm sorry, but you can't stay in the country." The man sighed and set his jaw._

_Lights from outside flashed past; Chiyo-chan stared numbly. Leave her home? He said she had no choice. Did she believe him?_

_"I'll never see you again, will I?" Chiyo-chan stated, remembering the brief kiss. Without being able to explain a thing, she wanted to this man again, very badly._

_"I don't know." The man replied honestly. "You may find me again, some day. But please, Chiyo-chan, please, just keep safe. All I could ever want from you is your promise that you will be careful."_

_"I can only try," Chiyo-chan said softly, her eyes on the man's shadowed face. Slowly, his eyes still on the road, the man gently smoothed her hair. Chiyo-chan put her small hand on his._

_Looking at the stranger Chiyo-chan saw a hint of something else as a certain expression came across his face. Frowning, Chiyo-chan wondered._

"Ow," Chiyo-chan mumbled, trying to sit up. Her head was throbbing, and she struggled to blink away the memories of her last night in Tokyo as Chiyo-chan Mihama. The memories of the man who saved her life were pushed away once again. Not one person from the Alpha class or Merchant army had escaped that party come massacre.

"What is it?" Sakaki-san asked instantly, turning to face the younger woman.

"That stupid gas gave me a screaming headache," Chiyo-chan replied weakly. "My head hurts."

Sakaki-san smiled. "It will pass very soon."

Outside footsteps could be heard walking along the cold floor outside. Sakaki-san stood up smoothly and positioned herself on the blind side of the door, back to the wall, face turned. The light caught her face oddly; frowning, Chiyo-chan wondered, and not for the first time.

The footsteps continued past, and Sakaki-san relaxed. Chiyo-chan shook her head to clear it.

"Merchant prison," Chiyo-chan muttered. She lifted her hand to undo her armour, but struggled. Looking to Sakaki-san, she asked, "can you help me?"

Sakaki-san snapped out of her thoughts. Seeing what Chiyo-chan meant she nodded, lifting the heavy armour from Chiyo-chan's small frame.

"Why bring us here? They usually kill rebels on sight." Chiyo-chan shook her head. "I just don't understand." Sakaki-san lifted the last piece of armour from the smaller woman and walked to the other side of the completely grey three metres square cell.

"I wouldn't let them kill you." Sakaki-san muttered. "They want me, but I wouldn't let them kill you or leave you. I'm afraid I may have just dragged you into this further, and I'm sorry."

Chiyo-chan took a deep breath, realising that she could die very soon, and announced, "after you went through all that trouble to get me out of the country."


	6. Phoenix Rises

Once again, I do not own AD or Tank Girl.

Having been on solo guard duty for a full twenty-five minutes the young woman looked around her into the desert. On the horizon line heat blurred the sand and sky together. The two guard houses on either side of her own were indistinct again. Sighing, Tomo-chan looked around for a pebble to kick. Only restless sand met her disappointed eyes.

"Not even a frigging rock!" she shouted, settling for giving the sand a good kicking instead. It caught in the wind, and blew back into her face. She coughed and spluttered, trying to clear the grit from her eyes. Not far away she heard a chuckle. "Shut up Yomi-san!" Tomo-chan shouted, her eyes still closed and stinging.

"How did you know it was me?" Yomi-san asked as Tomo-chan blinked burning eyes.

"Because only you can laugh at me like that," Tomo-chan answered, poking her tongue out. Gasping, Tomo-chan remembered where she was; in a war zone, being disrespectful to her commanding officer. Blushing furiously Tomo-chan bowed repeatedly. "I'm sorry Captain Yomi-san! Please forgive me! I'm sorry!"

"Ah, cut it out already," Yomi-san waved her hand flippantly. "Don't worry about it."

Tomo-chan looked sideways at Yomi-san suspiciously. "What's going on, captain?"

"Just stop with the 'captain' thing, ok?" Yomi-san asked. "Please! Talk to me like a normal human being again, Tomo-chan." Yomi-san looked at Tomo-chan with her big soft eyes. Tomo-chan gulped.

"Hai, Yomi-san," Tomo-chan gave a mocking salute. "As long as you don't get me in trouble for it later."

"I won't." Yomi-san sighed. "You know Chiyo-chan went after the major."

"Hai, Cap- ah, Yomi-san." Tomo-chan nodded grimly.

"I suppose we should follow her. Bring her back."

"Yomi-san, are you crazy?"

"Captain, Captain!" Ayumu-san called, running up behind the two women.

"What is it?" Yomi-san asked briskly.

"Major Sakaki-san never made it to Main Base. She was due there an hour ago; no one has heard from the squad due to bring her in!" Ayumu-san said, wide-eyed. Yomi-san paused, temporarily in shock. "The Commander gave orders to dispatch the Blue Phoenix."

"Chiyo-chan!" Yomi-san cried. "Chiyo-chan went after the major. Damn it!"

"Blue Phoenix," Tomo-chan whispered at the mention of one of the most famed and notorious Rebel fighters. The Group of Phoenix had warriors named for colours. Blue was only third, after the Black and Red. "The _Blue Phoenix_ for our major?"

"Open your bloody eyes, Tomo-chan, she's not just a major!" Yomi-san cried angrily. "Lieutenant, get the others armed and ready, and Radio Main Base for another squad out here _now_. We're following their exact trail, and we're going to get them back. Enable every weapon we have; tell the Commander I'm on my way."

Yomi-san led the other two women back to the guard house to prepare.

After Chiyo-chan's statement the two warriors sat silently, eyes firmly locked. As usual Sakaki-san's expression gave nothing away; but this time her eyes held something more. That look was all the confirmation Chiyo-chan needed; her face was as open as ever.

"Why didn't you say something?" Chiyo-chan whispered, crawling forward. Gently, hesitantly, she cupped Sakaki-san's cheek in her small hand. She whispered, "we could have-"

"I didn't want to ruin what we had in case nothing came of it. I'd rather live with being just friends, comrades, than have you out of my life altogether, Chiyo-chan." Sakaki-san replied. "I've protected you from the very beginning," the large woman whispered, covering Chiyo-chan's hand with her own. "And I'll keep on protecting you."

Chiyo-chan blushed, lowering her eyes. Sakaki-san gently pulled Chiyo-chan into her, enveloping the smaller woman in her arms. Wild daydreams flew threw her mind, thousands more than ever before. For a few brief moments she decided to ignore reality.

Chiyo-chan breathed in her long-time friend's beautiful personal smell and sighed happily. She remembered the early days of the war; how she couldn't find any of her old friends from high school, and she had searched desperately for all of them, especially Sakaki-san. Only years later did the other girls surface and they began serving together in the rebel forces. "The others," Chiyo-chan said, still holding Sakaki-san. "You got the other girls out as well."

"Yep," Sakaki-san nodded. "But you all came back. I should have known you would."

"Hai!" Chiyo-chan declared.

"Chiyo-chan," Sakaki-san pulled away to look into Chiyo-chan's eyes. "Our chances for survival here are not good."

Chiyo-chan set her mouth grimly. "I know, Sakaki-san."

"Not for the reasons you may think," Sakaki-san whispered as though she was in pain. Her long hands carefully pushed back Chiyo-chan's fringe.

Heavy steps echoed down the hall; at least five people were coming. Sakaki-san darted back, hiding behind the door.

"Major, if you intend a surprise attack, I am afraid it is _you_ who shall be surprised," a man's voice said politely beyond the door.

"Assure at least the lieutenant's freedom and you have nothing to worry about!" Sakaki-san replied. Chiyo-chan's heart twisted in her chest; suddenly, things were complicated.

Chiyo-chan thought she heard a sigh as the door opened and the room filled with a blazing white light. When the light cleared Chiyo-chan was in the grip of a tall, well-groomed man, and Sakaki-san was being held by three giants in armour. They struggled to restrain her.

"Now, now, major," the man holding Chiyo-chan purred. One figure lurked in the shadow of the doorway, seemingly unnoticed by the Merchant men. Chiyo-chan's hands were behind her back in the man's strong hold, his free arm across her shoulders. Chiyo-chan relaxed, breathing deeply. Her eyes calmly found Sakaki-san's. The taller woman's body shook from anger, her heart in her eyes. "Why would I let such a pretty one go?"

Chiyo-chan's eyes narrowed as she jumped and thrust her head backwards into the face of the man holding her. In the same instant she kicked behind her, connecting solidly with his left knee as he bellowed in pain. Swiftly Chiyo-chan broke free of his now-weak grasp, turned and punched him on either side of his head faster than the human eye could follow. As the man fell, unconscious and bleeding, she swooped his pistol from its holster and aimed it at the man in the middle holding Sakaki-san.

"What kind of a warrior would I be if I couldn't even protect myself from the greasy likes of him?" Chiyo-chan raised an eyebrow at Sakaki-san as the older woman grinned in relief. Chiyo-chan shot the man behind Sakaki-san as Sakaki-san broke free and floored the other two with powerful kicks to their legs. Reaching for her own knife hidden in her boot, Sakaki-san quickly slit the throats of the three men. Simultaneously both Rebel warriors turned to see the figure emerge from the shadows behind the door.

Yomi-san raised an arm, signalling the jeeps following her to come to a stop. Quickly Ayumu-san and Kagura-san assumed 'guard' positions, and Tomo-chan sat in the jeep, scanning the horizon. Chihiro-chan and Kaorin-san followed Yomi-san to the remnants of the pitched battle. There was a heavy silence.

"Captain, it could have been any fight, being out here," Kaorin-san offered weakly. Yomi-san shook her head as she saw the burnt-out Rebel jeeps and dozens of corpses. From the centre of the bodies was a trail from a quad bike. Yomi-san and the other two followed carefully. Not a far distance away they found the quad-bike, the tyres blown apart.

"It's one of ours, Captain," Chihiro-chan confirmed after a brief inspection. "The one Chiyo-chan took to follow the major."

"Shit," Yomi-san muttered. She counted the Merchant dead near the bike; nine. She smiled grimly. "At least they went down fighting." Yomi-san sighed, biting her lip and looking down. Suddenly she grinned. "But they're not dead."

"Captain?" Kaorin-san asked, confused.

"This here," Yomi-san stirred broken glass on the ground with her foot, "was from a bomb of some kind. A gas bomb." Among the glass and sand were small pieces of solid purple; gas that hadn't dissolved. "Major Sakaki-san is too important to be killed." Yomi-san said softly.

"What now, Captain?" Kaorin-asked, saluting.

"We follow the tracks," Yomi-san announced, heading back to the vehicles. "My bet is they've been taken to the prison. We'll formulate a plan from there."

"Hai, captain!" the fighters all shouted.

"Hai, Blue Phoenix," Tomo-chan said softly as Yomi-san climbed back into their jeep. Yomi-san winked.

"Long time, no see!" Yukari-sensei hailed. Sakaki-san and Chiyo-chan just stared, numb with shock. Before them stood their old ditzy, all-over-the-place, Queen-of-the-disorganized, lazy teacher, Yukari-sensei. She was shorter than Sakaki-san these days, and wore a tight leather bodysuit with weapons belt around her waist. Curves were emphasised, Yukari-sensei's 'measurements' finally revealed.

"Yukari-sensei? What are you doing here?" Sakaki-san muttered. "Please make it quick or we'll all be killed."

"I'm undercover, here to save you. Come on, girly-pants! And its Yukari-san now!" Yukari-san turned and ran outside. She came back after realising Chiyo-chan and Sakaki-san weren't following. "Do you _want_ to die here? Come on, I have a way out!"

"How do we trust you, Yukari-san?" Sakaki-san asked. Yukari-san lost all sense of fun, meeting Sakaki-san's eyes seriously.

"You are Commander Black Phoenix, toughest of the tough. Most violent of all. Most _cunning_ of all, and definitely the most secret and protected. Commander Kenshin is only Orange Phoenix, fourth in the Group of Phoenix hierarchy. And I, illustrious lady that I am, am Red Phoenix, second only to you, Sakaki-san. Now let's get going!" Yukari-san turned and ran from the room. Sakaki-san grabbed Chiyo-chan's hand and followed Yukari-san through the maze of the prison, abandoning Chiyo-chan's precious armour.

"Why are there no guards?" Sakaki-san asked as loudly as she dared. Chiyo-chan hadn't spoken since the confrontation in their cell; connections were being rapidly made in her mind.

"There are five damn squads in here, all for you, Black Phoenix," Yukari-san said as she ran. "If none of them make it out of here alive it's ok with Main Base."

"Well it's not ok with me!" Sakaki-san retorted.

"Can you hear that?" Tomo-chan shouted to Yomi-san, scarcely pulling down her face scarf. Yomi-san signalled a halt; the women shut off the engines. Faintly was the sound of gunfire across the dunes. "We must be near the prison," Tomo-chan concluded.

"We are," Yomi-san nodded. "We drive down, blast the bastards with the machine guns and hand held weaponry. When the machines are out, Chihiro-chan, Kaorin-san and Ayumu-san reload, then you cover the rest of us as we storm the place for Sakaki-san and Chiyo-chan. Got it?"

"Hai!" the women ignited the jeep engines and flew down the dunes in a rain of screaming war cries and flailing weaponry. Dozens of other Rebel jeeps were already waiting warily the outside of the prison. One person sat in each jeep; that meant that at least that many people again were inside, searching for Sakaki-san and Chiyo-chan. Some Rebel fighters looked over their shoulders in surprise, and grinned as they saw the women approach. Almost in embarrassment the woman stopped shooting and lowered their guns, and Yomi-san pulled her jeep up alongside the nearest one.

"Captain Yomi-san and her squad," she announced. "Who is the leader here?"

"She's inside, captain," one man answered. "I'm second-in-command, Captain Mathews."

"The rescue of Major Sakaki-san is well underway, then?" Yomi-san asked.

"Indeed it is. The plan is to take the major and retreat to Main Base."

"Surely there are other Rebel prisoners in there?" Yomi-san asked in disbelief. She saw Tomo-chan tremble with rage beside her.

"We have our orders, captain."

"Orders from whom?" Tomo-chan demanded.

"Commander Kenshin, at Main Base." Mathews replied calmly.

"I outrank him! I want half of you in there to release prisoners! Now!" Not a man moved to follow Yomi-san's request. In a flash Yomi-san had removed her left upper arm guard and used a small knife to cut away her shirt sleeve. On her upper arm from shoulder to elbow was a blue tattoo of a bird with huge tail feathers. It's detailed wings were raised above its head. The image was frighteningly real. "As Blue Phoenix I demand you follow my orders!" she screamed, her voice echoing. Dozens of soldiers scrambled to obey.

"That's more like it, eh?" Tomo-chan nodded with approval.

As Yukari-san pelted around a corner she came across gunfire between two Rebels and a squad of Merchant forces. Quickly she threw herself into battle against the enemy, supporting the outnumbered Rebels. Sakaki-san and Chiyo-chan aided their former teacher, taking down the Merchants as fast as possible.

"Go, free as many prisoners as you can!" Sakaki-san ordered. The two Rebels, young sandy-haired men, hesitated.

"On my authority as Red Phoenix, go!" Yukari-san shouted as she continued fighting. More and more Merchants poured into the hallway as the two Rebel men fled to do Sakaki-san's bidding. Yukari-san faced them, felling them quickly before they could shoot.

Chiyo-chan suddenly stopped, a sickening image filling her mind. Yukari-san was shot, falling dead after what seemed an eternity. Chiyo-chan's eyes returned to the real world after not even a second to see a Merchant aiming his gun for the leather-clad woman.

"No!" Chiyo-chan shouted, hurling a full-grown man into the face of the gun-wielding Merchant with a surprising amount of strength. "We have to go!" Chiyo-chan shouted urgently. "We have to go now!"

Another Merchant raised his gun, his sight locked on Yukari-san. Chiyo-chan threw a man into the would-be assassin's line of fire.

"Trying to stop fate, little Chiyo-chan!" Yukari-san yelled cheerfully. "It'll never work!" she stabbed a man with his own knife and came face to face with a Merchant, his gun aimed at her belly. She slashed his throat as he shot her.

"_No_!" Chiyo-chan cried desperately. Sakaki-san gasped as Yukari-san swayed, blood gushing from her stomach. She killed the last two Merchants before falling to the ground.

Without a word to each other Sakaki-san and Chiyo-chan hoisted the woman up and carried her outside to the waiting Rebel fighters.

The Rebels were speechless as the two women carried the wheezing Yukari-san to the centre of the warriors. "Get all the prisoners you can!" Sakaki-san ordered, secretly doubting any Rebel taken alive would remain that way for long. "Get all the water, food, weapons. You know the drill! Take anything that isn't nailed down!" a dozen men ran inside to do as Sakaki-san ordered.

"You can't stop fate, Chiyo-chan," Yukari-san told her sensibly. "You saw my death before it happened. You take up from where I left off." Yukari-san put her hand on her stomach and dipped her fingers into the blood. Taking Chiyo-chan's hand she gripped it tightly. "You are the new, Red Phoenix, Chiyo-chan." Yukari-san smiled wearily. She reached for Sakaki-san's hand, and held the major's and lieutenants together. "Don't argue with fate, girls. You don't have the time. That goes for all of you!" she shouted to the rest of her former class. Looking slyly at Chiyo-chan, she whispered, "make sure Yomi-san and Tomo-chan don't waste too much more time, eh?" And with a beneficial smile, Yukari-san sighed, closed her eyes, and went.

Rebel soldiers lowered their heads and mourned the passing of the Red Phoenix; Sakaki-san and her squad of former classmates mourned their dearly loved teacher.


	7. Main Base

I do not own Tank Girl or AD.

Standing in a protective circle around Yukari-san, the old classmates were silent. Sakaki-san straightened up, dark eyes glistening. She looked to Yomi-san; the captain's glasses were fogged over. Sensing her superior's gaze, Yomi-san met her eyes and nodded.

"As Blue Phoenix, I order you to retrieve any and all survivors. Merchants are to be kept alive and taken prisoner. I want to be out of here in an hour." Yomi-san announced.

Sakaki-san looked at the slumped shoulders of Chiyo-chan. The diminutive girl stared down at Yukari-sensei's body. Gently, Sakaki-san wrapped her arm around those tiny shoulders. Without a second of hesitation Chiyo-chan moved into the taller woman, barely touching, but close all the same.

"You have lost others before this, Chiyo-chan," Sakaki-san stated. The younger soldier sighed.

"Yes, but - Yukari-san? I didn't even know what had happened to her in the war. I had no idea where she was or anything; then I find out, and she dies." Chiyo-chan sighed again.

"You're not upset?" Sakaki-san asked softly.

"Hm," Chiyo-chan paused. "Yes, but there are too many other things to worry about right now. Yukari-san's mourning will have to wait. She'd understand" Chiyo-chan looked up at Sakaki-san, a neutral expression on her face. "As Red Phoenix, do I have to wear a suit like Yukari-san's?"

"Dress is entirely optional," Sakaki-san smiled a little. "Although, an outfit as well made as that would certainly allow for extra movement, and wouldn't inhibit you at all. I should think."

"Joking as our comrade lies dead on the ground before us?" Chihiro-chan said, not quite understanding.

"She would have appreciated the effort, but really her sense of humour was a little more rowdy. Hello again, girls." Minamo-san said, approaching the grieving circle. Her eyes shone with tears, but her voice was light.

"Major Minamo-san!" Chiyo-chan exclaimed.

"We should take her back to Main Base and start preparing the wake. She would have wanted a huge, huge celebration. You remember Yukari-chan; any excuse for a party." Minamo-san knelt beside the dead woman, her face tight.

"Excuse me major, but - how are you so happy? I don't understand." Kaorin-san confessed.

"Yukari-chan knew she was going to die. She told me. She also said that things will be alright in the end. I knew her better than anyone, and she specifically said she wanted a huge wake. Yomi-san, use your authority - get some of those boys to make a stretcher or something."

Yomi-san nodded and instructed a few idle soldiers to begin constructing a stretcher.

"Besides, you can't tell me you've forgotten the legend of the phoenix birds? They rise out of the ashes, girls. When we cremate Yukari-chan, she'll be free to aid us once again. Her spirit will infuse in Chiyo-chan, just like all the past Red Phoenix. Then you'll be the real thing, Chiyo-chan." Minamo-san sighed. "I will miss her."

"Yukari-chan?" Sakaki-san said softly, rapidly making connections in her mind.

"We were lovers," Minamo-san blushed a little and shrugged. "I'll miss her very much." Angrily she wiped away a tear before meeting Sakaki-san's eyes. "No matter how much you protect her, there will always be things she needs to do on her own. This is one time when I cannot follow her."

"Then we can damn well celebrate her life. What was her favourite drink?" Tomo-chan asked, her wild-cat school girl side emerging yet again.

Gently the massive convoy of jeeps rolled over the dunes toward Main Base. There was no speed, no sense of urgency. Chiyo-chan sat back in the passenger seat, trying not to have all her muscles tensed. Sakaki-san was firmly belted in, dark eyes on the sand before the jeep, hands firmly on the wheel.

"So," Chiyo-chan said, smiling slightly. There was no need to wear the face scarf, as they headed the convoy and there was no wind.

"So," Sakaki-san replied, almost grinning.

"You're the Black Phoenix, huh?"

"Yeah," Sakaki-san, her expression returning to its natural state of seriousness.

"What's your tattoo like?"

"It covers my whole back."

"You'll have to show me sometime," Chiyo-chan said, looking straight ahead. "I'd be interested to see it."

"Sure," Sakaki-san smiled to herself. "Have you thought much about where you'll get your official Red Phoenix tattoo?"

"Not really," Chiyo-chan shrugged. "My father would not be impressed if he found out."

"I think he'd understand," Sakaki-san said, trying to banish the image of a disgruntled yellow cat from her mind.

"They were trying to kill you, weren't they?" Chiyo-chan asked seriously.

"Yes," Sakaki-san replied simply. "My identity was leaked somehow. I hear the reward for me, dead or alive, is up in the millions. I'm flattered."

Chiyo-chan's eyes filled with tears. "Don't say that, Sakaki-san."

"There's nothing we can do. I'd like to say I can keep you well out of it, but-"

"Now I'm a phoenix, we don't have a choice." Chiyo-chan finished simply.

"There's always a choice. And now you're a phoenix, you're in on all the stupidity. Plus, you're automatically a commander."

"Commander? _Me_?" Chiyo-chan squeaked. Sakaki-san laughed warmly as they neared Main Base.

Main Base reared up out of the desert. Buildings climbed three stories high, with a wall just as high surrounding it with guards always along the top. More rooms were underground, as well as passages big enough for hundreds of humans to evacuate the place in an emergency. There were heavily guarded farms inside the wall, and more food was transported in daily from outlying farms under rebel control.

As the jeeps approached Chiyo-chan radioed the gate to let them know it was safe. The gates opened smoothly allowing the cars in. Most stripped away to the massive sheds piled atop one another to house the jeeps. Chiyo-chan and Sakaki-san were stopped by a man almost as tall as Sakaki-san, flanked by a squad. His face was chiselled and his blue eyes were cold.

"Commander Kenshin. We both know I outrank him, but I'm the hidden phoenix so pretend you're calling the shots." Sakaki-san murmured. "You're calling a meeting of all phoenix present, only three non-phoenix allowed, one per phoenix. Other than those three, it's totally closed doors. Accept no deviation from this order." she said quickly as she turned off the engine.

"Major, I'm glad you are alright." Kenshin bowed, his squad doing the same.

"Thankyou commander."

"Commander Kenshin, I am Second Lieutenant Chiyo-chan Mihama, and as of this afternoon's altercation at the prison I am also the Red Phoenix."

"Red Phoenix," Commander Kenshin looked at Sakaki-san for just a moment before bowing deeply to Chiyo-chan as she stepped out of the vehicle.

"As Red Phoenix I am calling a meeting of all phoenix here in Main Base after the cremation of my predecessor. Each phoenix may bring one other person only. I want totally closed doors to this meeting." Chiyo-chan ordered, her small frame seeming to occupy a larger space than usual.

"As you wish, Red Phoenix," Commander Kenshin bowed again. "Please, will you follow me? It is nearing the time of Yukari-san's service. At sunset we will cremate her."

Sakaki-san and Chiyo-chan followed the commander through the streets, their jeep driven away by a member of Kenshin's squad. Fighting down her natural urges to first hit Kenshin over the head, and then find somewhere quiet to be with Chiyo-chan, Sakaki-san clenched her teeth. Chiyo-chan felt her anger.

"What is it?" Chiyo-chan asked softly so the commander wouldn't hear them.

"I'll have to tell you later," Sakaki-san replied.

"You don't like him," Chiyo-chan whispered so low that Sakaki-san barely heard her. She nodded curtly.

They reached a building with columns outside, like a Greek temple, where the rest of their squad waited with Minamo-san. "She's inside, all ready to go." Minamo-san told them. The commander nodded and led the way inside.

The service was brief, with Minamo-san speaking for a short time of Yukari-san's more outrageous side. There was mention of the Yukari-mobile, the infamous drinking games and even the Female Teacher vs. Female Teacher Steak Cup Relay Race from their first year of high school. Chiyo-chan allowed herself to cry for a moment, before recovering herself. Sakaki-san had tears dripping down her face, and many of the others cried openly. Tomo-chan sat with her hands balled into fists, staring hard at the white knuckles. Yomi-san was beside her, her glasses fogged over. She saw Tomo-chan's hands; tenderly she took the fists into her own hands and for a moment Tomo-chan was dumbfounded. Looking into Yomi-san's eyes she collapsed, and sobbed into Yomi-san's none-too-clean shirt.

Sakaki-san watched this whole exchange with a half-smile through her tears. _Maybe I won't have to directly intervene there? _Chiyo-chan was beside Sakaki-san, so tantalizingly close. Carefully Sakaki-san held the younger woman's hand. Chiyo-chan didn't resist.

After the service Kenshin and the squad followed Minamo-san outside to where Yukari-san lay on a stone slab. She had been cleaned up, the blood washed away, and her hair brushed. Minamo-san planted a kiss on Yukari-san's cold cheek before taking the torch from Kenshin and putting it to Yukari-san's body.

Instantly the former teacher's body ignited, throwing up huge flames and giving off massive amounts of heat. Yukari-san's body disappeared in the fire, but a shadow appeared above the blaze.

"It won't be long, Nyamo-chan!" Yukari-san said happily. The shadow took form as it lowered itself closer to Minamo-san. Yukari-san's head formed and she grinned. "I love you, Nyamo-chan."

"I love you too, Yukari-chan," Minamo-san replied, her eyes filling with tears. Yukari-san's ghost kissed Minamo-san's cheek and vanished.

"Now complete the transfer," Sakaki-san announced. "Chiyo-chan, you have to put your hand in the fire."

"You what?" Chiyo-chan goggled.

"When you burn with her, the spirits of all past Red Phoenix go into you and you become the genuine article." Minamo-san said, her voice full of tears.

"Do you trust me?" Sakaki-san gripped Chiyo-chan by the shoulders and looked straight into her large eyes. Chiyo-chan gulped and nodded.

"Do it now! I can feel them fading!" Minamo-san shouted.

"Hai!" Chiyo-chan nodded, determined. Turning to the fire she frowned, and thrust her hand into the flames. She screamed and writhed, but she couldn't let go. The squad stood watching, their eyes filled with fear for Chiyo-chan. Sakaki-san knew better. After a second the pain ceased and a tingling sensation filling Chiyo-chan's arm. A full minute passed before Chiyo-chan was able to pull her hand from the flames. Looking at her hand, there wasn't a mark on it.

"Congratulations, Red Phoenix," Commander Kenshin said politely. "The wake will commence in the city hall, and tomorrow morning we shall meet as you ordered."

The hall was absolutely full of partying rebel soldiers. Drinking games were everywhere, Minamo-san in the largest of them all. There was too much good food and far too much bad wine, and the whole squad of high school girls were relaxing for the first time in months.

Sakaki-san sat with Chiyo-chan on the edge of the celebrations, the younger woman cradling the same glass of wine she'd had since arriving. Sakaki-san didn't drink anything stronger that fruit juice.

"Tomorrow we should get your tattoo done," Sakaki-san said, just loud enough to be heard above the racket.

"I want a back piece," Chiyo-chan said impulsively. "Which reminds me - I still haven't seen yours." After looking at Sakaki-san for a full minute, the older woman laughs.

"Oh no - not here. Meet me outside in a minute, ok?" Sakaki-san stood and walked outside. A minute later, Chiyo-chan followed.

Without a word the two soldiers walked down the dark streets toward where Kenshin had arranged rooms for them. Proving their identities they were allowed in and headed up to their rooms. Sakaki-san opened the first door on the left on the top floor. A single bed, desk and chair were in the small room. A clothes chest was at the foot of her bed, and on the desk a photo of the class from the last day of school. Sakaki-san closed the door behind them.

Sakaki-san unlatched her armour as Chiyo-chan stood awkwardly near the desk. Placing the armour on the floor, Sakaki-san turned and lifted her shirt over her head. Covering her massive back was the most beautifully detailed phoenix bird, the black flecked with pieces of gold. Chiyo-chan stared in amazement. The bird's eyes were covered by Sakaki-san's bra strap. Holding her breath, Chiyo-chan slowly undid the bra. Sakaki-san smiled, her eyes low. In the bird's eyes was Sakaki-san's own expression; Chiyo-chan gasped. She traced the lines of the phoenix bird's huge wing span and tail feathers as Sakaki-san suppressed a shiver. The image moved so slightly with Sakaki-san's breathing; it fluttered there, trapped just above her skin. Sakaki-san clipped her bra together again, covering those magnificent eyes.

"No fair," Sakaki-san whispered, finally turning around. Her arms were cross over her chest.

"It's beautiful," Chiyo-chan said softly, huge eyes glowing. "It matches you perfectly, Sakaki-san. Tall and wondrous." Chiyo-chan blushed. Sakaki-san blushed deeply. She desperately wanted to remove Chiyo-chan's clothes, and reached out tentatively to hold the hem of her shirt. Taking hold of it, Sakaki-san lifted it above Chiyo-chan's head. Smooth pale skin was made paler by Chiyo-chan's black bra. Sakaki-san blushed.

"I always wondered how this would work," Sakaki-san muttered, bending down. Chiyo-chan stood on her toes, resting her hands on Sakaki-san's shoulders to keep her balance. Carefully they pressed their lips together, and everything in their beings clicked together in an awesome feeling along the lines of 'this is _right_'.

Their kisses remained gentle as the two women slowly undressed each other. Lying on the narrow bed, totally naked, Sakaki-san raised herself onto her elbows and looked down at her naked soon-to-be-lover.

"If you can find the words, you're a better woman than I," Sakaki-san said softly, her hand on Chiyo-chan's stomach.

"Nope," Chiyo-chan replied, feeling more than a little nervous. She sat up and met Sakaki-san's lips, her fingers dragging through the mass of dark, heavy hair. Sakaki-san let her hands drift between Chiyo-chan's breasts and her lower stomach. The smaller woman quivered.

"Ever done this before?" Sakaki-san asked.

"No," Chiyo-chan replied softly. "But I want to. I've wanted you for as long as I can remember."

"As long as you're sure," Sakaki-san said.

"I am," Chiyo-chan reassured her and kissed her again.

A few seconds later, Sakaki-san's tongue found its way into Chiyo-chan, and worked furiously until the small woman rocked and shivered with an orgasm. Sliding up beside Chiyo-chan, Sakaki-san cradled her sweat-covered lover as her breathing returned to normal. Without a word Chiyo-chan kissed her way down until she lay between Sakaki-san's legs, and gingerly tasted the older woman. Within seconds she was moving her tongue faster than she previously thought possible. Sakaki-san came with barely a sound, but Chiyo-chan felt those slender fingers in her hair tighten.

Chiyo-chan returned to her lover's embrace, Sakaki-san wearily holding her, muscles weakened temporarily. "No matter what happens, we will never end," Chiyo-chan promised.

Pulling the blankets up Chiyo-chan settled into Sakaki-san's arms, the taller woman holding her close. They talked softly long into the night, and fell asleep, warm and naked, in each other's arms.


	8. Waking

I don't own Tank Girl or AD.

The wake was still kicking on, but Yomi-san had reached the decision that if Tomo-chan stayed she might well die from alcohol poisoning. And so, grumbling the whole way, she helped Tomo-chan to the building where they were housed. The wild cat had drunk way too much, and even now giggled and stumbled despite Yomi-san's best efforts. Eventually they reached their building. "Come on Tomo-chan, only these stairs to go before you can sleep."

"Y'know, iss coooool tha' you're t'lkin t' me like you ushed to." Tomo-chan slurred, flailing her free arm. Yomi-san had the other trapped around her neck to better hold Tomo-chan upright.

"If you said what I think you just said, then you're welcome," Yomi-san grunted, opening the door with one foot.

"Iss fine," Tomo-chan said sweepingly. "Tot'ly fine."

Yomi-san ground her teeth and began the long walk up the stairs, practically carrying the drunken woman at this point. Tomo-chan giggled.

"I c'nt walk," Tomo-chan said slyly as though she were informing Yomi-san of something she didn't already know. "You're _carr'ing_ me aren'tchoo?"

"Almost, Tomo-chan, almost," Yomi-san muttered darkly.

When at last they reached the top floor, Tomo-chan sighed happily. "Nearly there," she said softly. "Do you ever want to go home, Yomi-san?"

"Most of the time," Yomi-san answered, opening Tomo-chan's bedroom door one handed. It was furnished exactly like Sakaki-san's; standard issue for rebel soldier barracks. She just about threw Tomo-chan onto the bed, and turned to leave.

"No," Tomo-chan lifted herself up onto her elbows. "Don't go, Yomi-chan."

"'Chan'?" Yomi-san turned, one eyebrow raised. Tomo-chan looked down shyly.

"Yeah, Yomi-chan. Would you stay?" Tomo-chan looked up, her eyes clear. Yomi-san frowned.

"You mean you were only _acting_ that drunk?" She asked, shaking.

"Yep!" Tomo-chan grinned widely.

"I just about _carried_ you all that way here, _up those stairs_, and you could walk just _fine_?" Yomi-san demanded quietly. Missing the dangerous tones in Yomi-san's voice, Tomo-chan nodded again. With a low battle cry Yomi-san launched herself at the wild cat, tickling and pinching for all she was worth. Tomo-chan squealed before she started fighting back. In a very quick move Yomi-san pinned Tomo-chan to the bed, her hands and body weight pressing on Tomo-chan's wrists. Yomi-san sat on Tomo-chan's stomach to totally trap the woman.

"Ok, ok, I give in!" Tomo-chan laughed happily. For a moment the two stayed as they were, panting, hair ruffled, before Tomo-chan raised her head and swiftly kissed Yomi-san's smiling lips.

The brief second of seeming electrocution was broken as Yomi-san pulled away and moved to stand by the door. Her glasses were fogged over and she searched the room looking for an excuse of some kind. Tomo-chan sat up on the bed, looking hurt.

"What's wrong?" Tomo-chan asked quietly.

"Nothing," Yomi-san said quickly. "I have to go." And turned, placing one hand on the door knob. She opened it a crack before Tomo-chan spoke.

"Please, Yomi-chan."

That was Yomi-san's mistake; turning to look at her oldest friend. Tomo-chan's eyes were wide with confusion and hurt. All traces of the aggressive competitive woman had gone. Instead Tomo-chan was a small, frightened creature asking for something she couldn't understand, but wanted nonetheless.

"Tomo-chan, we can't, we're in the army," Yomi-san pleaded, her hand on the door. She had seen Tomo-chan look at her this way before, and it frightened her as much now as it had then. But there was something she was ignoring, something jumping up and down in her mind, calling for attention. The door clicked faintly as she closed it.

"I am so tempted by you," Tomo-chan stated. Yomi-san leaned against the door, her face unreadable. "There is something so painfully beautiful about you. Whenever I reach out to you, you pull away. Please, Yomi-chan. Please just stay."

Yomi-san yielded, walking to sit on the edge of Tomo-chan's bed. "I always come back, Tomo-chan. Have you never wondered why I come back to you? This scares me, Tomo-chan." Yomi-san admitted quietly. "I can feel myself on the edge of something and I'm scared."

"For once, maybe I can look out for _you_," Tomo-chan suggested, bringing her face closer to Yomi-san and meeting her lips once again. After a moment she pulled away and asked, "so you'll stay?"

"Yes," Yomi-san answered, her lips burning and stomach fluttering.

"Yay!" Tomo-chan wrapped her arms around Yomi-san's neck and kissed her powerfully. Together they fell to the bed in a storm of kisses and giggles.

The next morning Chiyo-chan stretched and yawned happily as memories of the previous night arrived in her mind. She rolled over to hug Sakaki-san, and her arms flopped onto empty bed. With a start Chiyo-chan sat up, searching for a weapon she didn't have. She heard a low laugh.

As her tired eyes registered what was in the room, Chiyo-chan blushed. Sakaki-san sat on the edge of the bed, wearing only her uniform pants and a bra. "Hm," Chiyo-chan sighed happily. "Morning."

"Good morning," Sakaki-san said softly, kissing Chiyo-chan briefly. "Not to spoil the magic, but the meeting is in an hour and I thought you'd want some breakfast."

"Mm," Chiyo-chan licked her lips and put a hand to her stomach. "I'm hungry!" she giggled and tilted her head to the side. Sakaki-san smothered her cheeks with kisses.

"Every time you've pulled that face since the war started I've wanted to do that," Sakaki-san murmured, her face in Chiyo-chan's neck. "I love you."

Chiyo-chan pushed Sakaki-san away to look into the older woman's eyes. "I love you, Sakaki-chan." Blinking away tears of happiness, Sakaki-san placed a hand on Chiyo-chan's cheek. For a moment they sat there, suspended, before Chiyo-chan giggled. "Can you pass my clothes, please?"

Chiyo-chan climbed out of bed and got dressed, Sakaki-san watching her movements with a gentle expression on her face. Chiyo-chan frowned. "What's wrong?" Sakaki-san asked immediately, getting to her feet.

"I'm wearing the same clothes as yesterday, blood stains and all. Where's my room?" Chiyo-chan asked, concerned in a really cute way.

"Next to mine, with a selection of fresh clothes all in your size upon your bed." Sakaki-san blushed as Chiyo-chan jumped and threw her arms around the taller woman's neck and hung on.

"Thankyou Sakaki-chan!"

"You're welcome," Sakaki-san blushed as she supported Chiyo-chan's waist. Eventually Sakaki-san placed Chiyo-chan back on the ground, put on a shirt, and opened her door out into the hall.

By a freak coincidence, at the exact moment that Sakaki-san opened her bedroom door, Yomi-san opened Tomo-chan's bedroom door. The two doors were directly opposite.

Yomi-san stood gaping, Tomo-chan standing beside her with an evil grin on her face. Chiyo-chan looked under Sakaki-san's arm to see Yomi-san and Tomo-chan.

As the two couples stood staring at each other, Chiyo-chan raised a finger to her lips. "Sh," she said. "You don't tell, we won't tell. 'K?"

"Yes," Yomi-san agreed. And with as much dignity as she could muster she walked into her own room as Chiyo-chan went into hers. Sakaki-san and Tomo-chan were left staring at each other.

"Congratulations!" Tomo-chan declared, her voice low. Sakaki-san blushed.

"You too," she said softly. The two women closed their doors to put on fresh clothes.

Ten minutes later, a mildly awkward silence descended on the four as they made their way to the nearest mess hall.


	9. Class Act

Omg, thanks to all who reviewed. Yay! I feel as though I, too, have a purpose. Seriously, thanks for being so positive (but its ok to be negative, too). And yes, I write really polite lemon. I'm so sick of reading all the graphic rubbish.

By the by, I don't own Tank Girl or AD or anything therein.

Rebel soldiers noisily filled the mess hall, trying to maintain some normality in their lives by socialising. Chiyo-chan, Sakaki-san, Yomi-san and Tomo-chan sat at one end of a long table, a small piece of quiet surrounding them. Chiyo-chan wrinkled her nose at the partitioned plate.

"I thought food at Main Base was supposed to be _better_," she sighed, following the convention that if you can't identify fifty per cent of your meal, mash it with what you _do _recognise and pray. The others did the same.

"It usually is," Sakaki-san murmured. "I'm not sure why it is worse than even _our _rations. Maybe only officers eat well now." Sakaki-san frowned.

"Well that's not fair!" Tomo-chan exclaimed. "Do you see that many officers on the field getting their uniforms dirty with _anyone's_ blood?" Angrily she ground the peas with something best described as 'orange'.

"Maybe the commander has decided that too much rich food isn't best for an army," Yomi-san said quietly, her glasses fogged.

"You two outrank him - tell him to give us decent food!" Tomo-chan whispered, her face scrunched up.

Chiyo-chan gaped at her plate. "I outrank him. I _outrank_ Kenshin. Oh my god, I can call him Kenshin and get away with it!"

"I wouldn't advise it. It doesn't do to show up senior officers, especially the man everyone thinks is the commander of this army." Sakaki-san said gently.

"If everyone thinks that, why isn't he?" Chiyo-chan asked, her face crinkled in an expression of perplexity.

"The Order of the Phoenix comes first," Yomi-san shrugged. "That's all there is to it. Only, not many people know that the other phoenix are commanders too."

"So why doesn't he kick us out? No one else would know," Chiyo-chan pointed out.

"But _he_ would. He's in the minority among the phoenix, and he needs us." Yomi-san sighed. She took a deep breath, loaded her fork, closed her eyes and shoved the food into her mouth. "Oh god," she muttered. Swallowing hurriedly she looked at the others. "It's best not to chew, I think."

After their brief altercation with the alleged food, the four made their way to the commander's office. It turned out to be a building located oddly strategically in the middle of Main Base.

"If I were a Merchant wondering where the head office would be for, say, an assassination attempt, I'd have to say this would be my first target," Tomo-chan frowned, putting her hands on her hips.

"And if _she_ can see that, we're in real trouble," Yomi-san muttered to Sakaki-san and Chiyo-chan. The three covered smiles as Tomo-chan rounded angrily.

"I'll have you know-!"

"Ah, good morning ladies," a cool voice said, interrupting Tomo-chan. Kenshin strode out of the building looking for all the world like a businessman in black suit and white shirt. Chiyo-chan coughed delicately.

"Commander, we are soldiers of war. If we wished to be addressed as 'ladies', we would be wearing more unsuitable garb consisting of, perhaps, long skirts and impractical bodices." Chiyo-chan pointed out, indicating their desert boots, black or red pants tucked into them (depending on rank) and all wearing plain black tee shirts. Dog tags dangled and jingled around their necks.

Kenshin ducked his head slightly. "Of course; do forgive me," he said smoothly, meeting their eyes once again. "Please, come inside."

"His actual _office_, it's on the top floor, isn't it?" Tomo-chan whispered to Yomi-san as they entered the cool building.

"Yes, Tomo-chan," Yomi-san sighed.

"So he can overlook the entire operation and feel superbly smug about it, I imagine," Chiyo-chan muttered under her breath. Sakaki-san gave her young lover a wry smile.

After climbing the three flights of stairs and passing dozens of guards, the four women were led into a room that held a huge round table, each seat supplying a good view of every other seat. Kenshin had 'chosen' to forego a guest - at Chiyo-chan's orders. None of the women moved until Kenshin had firmly closed and locked the door behind him. Swiftly Sakaki-san moved to the chair behind the blank, black desk label. Chiyo-chan sat beside her, behind the blank red desk label. Kenshin sat behind the orange label, Yomi-san behind the blue. Tomo-chan stood behind Yomi-san, feet squared, hands clasped loosely behind her back. Chiyo-chan would have bet good money that Tomo-chan intended to guard Yomi-san for a very long time - and had at least one weapon hidden somewhere on her person.

"First and foremost," Sakaki-san said, leaning forward. "Why is the food getting so damn _bad_?"

Kenshin blushed. "Our resources are stretched, commander," he said after a moment. "The Merchants find our water sources faster and faster - our farms are drying up. We are not serving them rotten food, but only the food that we have. Which, I'm afraid to say, is progressively worse and worse quality. Soon enough we'll all be on air locked rations." Kenshin sighed. "Which brings me to our main problem, Sakaki-san. We cannot keep enough consistent water for the entire army, all the farms, and general civilians."

"How are they finding out we're stealing their water?" Chiyo-chan asked, frowning slightly.

"We suspect, Red Phoenix, that electronic bugs are being placed in the water, and our waterways are being tracked."

"You came up with that pretty fast," Chiyo-chan said.

"Because that is how _we_ used to find their water, when we had someone on the inside. They have no doubt found our past bugs and are using them against us." Kenshin shrugged.

"And whose brilliant idea was it to go _against _the design for bugs that would have dissolved after a

time?" Yomi-san asked quickly.

"Well why don't we sieve out the bugs? I want our ten best IT designers to start working on a program we can net across the beginnings of all our waterways, ok? Every single one, whether its stolen or not. Do it now, Kenshin." Sakaki-san ordered. She stepped out of the Black Phoenix seat and stood behind Chiyo-chan as Kenshin opened the door and gave the order. Chiyo-chan glowed with pride.

Kenshin returned and closed the door once more. Sakaki-san resumed her seat.

"What is the next matter you wish to discuss, Black Phoenix?" Kenshin asked politely. Sakaki-san leaned forward in her chair slightly.

"They know who I am, Kenshin. There have been two separate attempts on my life, and Red Phoenix and I were held in a Merchant prison. How was this information leaked?"

Kenshin lowered his eyes.

"And don't tell me someone penetrated the Rebel forces. You would have been able to sense them." Sakaki-san frowned as Kenshin searched for a way out.

"You haven't been regularly inspecting our troops, have you?" Yomi-san said, her quiet voice twisted with outrage.

"Or perhaps you wanted the post of Black Phoenix to be available," Chiyo-chan growled. Kenshin squirmed.

"You allowed assassins to put my entire squad in danger!" Sakaki-san lunged at Kenshin across the table; before he even had a chance to move, Sakaki-san was kneeling on the table with her hands around his throat. "Give me one reason, one _fucking_ reason, why I shouldn't kill you now."

Kenshin gurgled, his eyes bulging and hands pulling uselessly at Sakaki-san's killer grip.

"Chiyo-chan, get his arms. Yomi-san, Tomo-chan, guard the door." Sakaki-san ordered. Immediately the women did as they were instructed. Sakaki-san loosened her grip around the traitor's neck as Chiyo-chan had his arms twisted behind his chair.

"Why have you betrayed the Order, Kenshin?" Sakaki-san asked bitterly.

"I never wanted to spend the rest of my life with _lower classes_," he replied hoarsely.

Suddenly someone started thumping the door from outside. Tomo-chan swore.

"They're ramming the door, Sakaki-san!" Tomo-chan shouted, pulling a gun from the small of her back. Another was speedily removed from inside her trouser leg and thrown to Yomi-san. The door shook on its hinges.

"You fucking idiot," Sakaki-san punched Kenshin hard across the face.

"What do we do, Sakaki-san?" Chiyo-chan asked softly. Her eyes were wide.

"It won't take them long, major!" Yomi-san shouted above the thudding.

Sakaki-san growled as she tore Kenshin's shirt open with her bare hands, revealing a huge orange phoenix tattooed on his chest. The eyes were empty. A knife was pulled from Kenshin's own belt, and Sakaki-san cut a giant 'x' through the tattoo. Kenshin howled; the major had cut right down to the bone. With a quick thrust she slid the knife through his rib cage and sunk the blade deep into his heart. Blood rushed from the wound and blood trickled out of Kenshin's mouth.

The door burst open, revealing two Rebel soldiers with blue shirts underneath their green garb. Tomo-chan shot them both without a thought.

"The phoenix heart had already left him," Sakaki-san said, breathing heavily. "The eyes were empty. Even when Yukari-chan died, the eyes were still bright until we cremated her. I could feel them." Sakaki-san sighed, and sat back on the table. Her hands were covered in blood.

More Rebel soldiers, genuine ones, thundered down the hall and burst through the door. Yomi-san and Tomo-chan still had their guns raised. Instantly the soldiers raised their own weapons, and the atmosphere became painfully thick.

"Weapons down, all of you," Sakaki-san ordered. "I am Major Sakaki-san! Put your weapons down!" Sakaki-san roared. After a moment's hesitation, all guns were lowered. The soldiers stared at Kenshin's body.

"As of now, Red Phoenix, Chiyo-chan, runs this army." Yomi-san announced.

"Lock the base off. I want no soldiers to leave, do you hear? None at all. No one is to get out of here today." Chiyo-chan ordered. Three soldiers ran to do her bidding. The Red Phoenix turned to her friends. "Now we inspect the troops, all of them, here at base. We're looking for the Orange Phoenix, and Merchant spies."


End file.
